


I Love the Feeling You Bring to Me

by jarebear20, PopcornMaster



Category: Voltage Inc., Voltage Inc.-All Media Types, スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarebear20/pseuds/jarebear20, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopcornMaster/pseuds/PopcornMaster
Summary: In celebration of KINKtober, a collection of prompts surrounding two pairings within my KBtBB universe. First up, Inui and Samejima.After a hard week of nothing but work, Inui and Samejima take a weekend to finally have some time to play.





	1. Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first written as an rp, with myself writing for Inui and PopcornMaster (cullensbooty @ tumblr) writing for Samejima. Since this is a 30 day project, I've chosen to maintain that rp format in the interest in saving time. There also might be some background information that might not be completely clear to you, the reader, but I feel that it doesn't need a full explanation to fully enjoy the story. If you disagree, however, leave a comment and I'll try to help make sense of it ^_^
> 
> Enjoy!

Inui couldn’t stop the flutter of excitement as he took the lift up to the apartment he shared with his fiances. After the typically grueling week he’d just gone through, he was more than ready to spend his next two days of freedom doing nothing but enjoying the company of the men he loved. And judging by the note Samejima had dropped off at his desk before leaving, he wasn’t alone. 

Getting off the lift when it opened on his floor, he made the short walk to the apartment thinking about what his fiance could have planned. By the time he’d unlocked the door and stepped inside, he was already semi-aroused.

He barely had time to lock the door behind him before something warm and hard was pressing against him, pinning him against the door. It took his brain several seconds to realize that it was a very naked Samejima and he was trying to kiss him. With a soft moan, he opened his mouth to allow the kiss to deepen.

“H-hello to you too,” he said breathlessly when their lips finally parted.

 

This week of work hadn’t been very different from any other week with the Ice Dragons; busy and tiresome. But Samejima didn’t have any time to rest up, not when he would finally have the whole weekend off and Inui did as well, which meant forty-eight hours of quality time with his orange-haired fiance. He could not be more excited for what he had planned for the two of them.

He had gotten home a little earlier than Inui, which was just perfect for him since that meant he had time to prepare and set the mood for the weekend he had in mind. Samejima had done some grocery shopping so that they wouldn’t have to step a foot outside their apartment unless they wanted to and picked up some flowers and wine on his way home. He had filled the whole apartment with lit candles and rose petals and he had prepared a bath and now he was just waiting for his fiance to come home.

When he heard the door being unlocked and opened, Samejima hurried out to the hallway to greet his lover, immediately pinning him against the door and fusing their mouth together.

“Hi,” he breathed with a smile.

 

Seeing Samejima’s face break out into that smile did nothing for the fluttering in Inui’s stomach, and he could only look at him with a sense of wonder and adoration at how lucky he was to have such a man in his life. Kissing him gently, Inui nudging Samejima back so he could move again, to slide his shoes off, and it was then that he got a good look at the apartment.

“...I forgot something didn’t I?” he immediately asked, amazed at the number of candles lighting the immediate area. “Is it our anniversary? Someone’s birthday?” He looked back at Samejima. “You know I’m terrible at remembering dates.”

 

Backing off for only a second to let Inui take off his shoes, Samejima was soon as his side again, peeling off his jacket and shaking his head. “You didn’t forget anything,” he murmured, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Inui again. “I just wanted to do something special for us now that we have the whole weekend together.”

He pulled Inui in for another kiss, this one lasting a little longer than the others as he gently nipped at his bottom lip and slowly slid his hands under Inui’s shirt to feel his warm skin. “I’ve already prepared everything so we won’t have to leave the apartment at all unless you want to. Our fridge is stocked and I prepared a bath for you if you want, and if you want something else…” Samejima slid his hands down to Inui’s ass, squeezing it gently. “I’m prepared for that too.”

 

“Oh,” Inui said faintly, feeling his body flush with warmth at the effort his fiance went for this rare weekend together. They both knew he didn’t have to go through the trouble, but he did so anyway and that meant something. And so as Samejima stood on the tips of his toes to kiss him, Inui wrapped his arms around the man’s waist and returned it with enthusiasm. 

“I want you,” he breathed, pressing his forehead against Samejima’s. “Only you. Teasing me as only you can, until I’m aching with need.”

 

A devilish grin spread across Samejima’s lips and he shook his head, sliding his hands away from Inui’s ass to take his hands in his own and lead him into the apartment. “Not right now, I won’t,” he said, releasing Inui’s hands once they were in the living room. “First I want you to tease me.”

Sinking down to his knees, he never once let his gaze drift away from Inui’s. “I want you to spank me,” Samejima murmured, biting his bottom lip, still grinning up at his fiance. “Take your time...really draw it out...until I’m begging you for more.”

 

Oh. Inui said the word again, only this time in his mind. He wasn’t sure how Samejima managed to do it, but he surprised him yet again. All of this effort to set the stage, and he was offering himself up as the main entertainment. Inui couldn’t deny that he was a little disappointed Samejima wasn’t the one taking charge, but this had the potential for being so much better. 

Without taking his eyes from his fiance, Inui slid the straps from his suspenders off of his shoulders and began to unbutton his crisp white shirt. “Bend over,” was all he said as he reached for the blindfold that had been left in a drawer of one of the end tables from the last time they’d fucked in the living room. 

Once it’d been secured, Inui took in the incredible image in front of him. “Maybe I should keep you like this the entire weekend,” he mused. “Hard and aching and ready to be fucked.” He raised a hand and brought it down sharply on one side of Samejima’s ass. The sound of it echoed in the otherwise empty apartment. “I don’t think I’d even need restraints to keep you like this. Would I, Koichi?” Another hard smack.

 

There was a slight quickening to his breathing as he watched Inui slide his suspenders off his shoulders and begin to unbutton his shirt, and it didn’t exactly make him less excited when Inui told him to bend over.

“Yes, sir,” Samejima breathed, leaning over to stand on all fours, watching Inui get a blindfold from the drawer at one of the end tables out of the corner of his eye and drew in a shuddering breath as his eyes were soon covered by the piece of fabric.

He was just about to reply when Inui smacked his ass, almost causing his arms to buckle under his own weight as he moaned loudly. “Ohh God…” Samejima whimpered, almost not believing how good it felt. And then Inui spanked him again, making him moan even louder than the first time.

“Y-you wouldn’t,” Samejima gasped, feeling his cock throb hard in anticipation for the next smack. “You can do this for as long as you want, mr. Inui.”

 

“Good boy,” Inui murmured, and rewarded Samejima with another smack. He felt a shiver go through him seeing Samejima’s body reacting to his touch, seeing the muscles quiver as they waited for the explosion of pleasure and pain to return. But it didn’t come. Instead of continuing the spanking, Inui rubbed the newly pink flesh of Samejima’s ass gently, soothing it. 

Feeling the muscles of his back protest the angle of his body, Inui moved over to the nearest chair. “Come here,” he ordered gently, directing Samejima to follow the sound of his voice. He smiled as he watched his fiance crawl on his hands and knees towards him. “That’s it,” he murmured, reaching out to cup Samejima’s face. “Now let’s continue, shall we?” 

 

“Hmmm!” Samejima moaned, biting down hard on his bottom lip as another smack came, pleasure sparking from the spot at the same time the pain did. “Thank you, sir,” he panted, exhaling slowly as he waited for the next one, but he couldn’t help but to feel a little disappointed that when the next time Inui touched him, it was a gentle caress, soothing the sting away.

When Inui withdrew, Samejima thought he would spank him again soon, but instead he heard the slight creak of a chair and then Inui beckoning him over. Following the sound of his voice, Samejima crawled over to Inui until he could feel his hand cupping his cheek, nodding at his words.

“Yes, please.”

 

Inui tugged Samejima forward until he could lay him comfortable across his lap. Like this, he could touch as much of his fiance as he wanted. He traced the curve of Samejima’s spine with a hand, sliding further and further down until he reached his ass. Lifting his hand, he spanked him three times in quick succession, relishing in the way his lover’s body tensed in anticipation of what he’d do next. 

“Harder?” he asked as he slid a finger between Samejima’s ass cheeks, teasing the man’s entrance with a feather-light touch.

 

Samejima slid across Inui’s lap like a large cat and he couldn’t help but to let out a soft purr as Inui’s hand traced down the middle of his back. 

“Mmm, that feels so---OH ohh good!” he moaned, interrupted by Inui spanking him quickly three times in a row and he tightly gripped the legs of the chair. “Y-you…” Samejima breathed, wetting his lips as he felt Inui’s hand sliding down between his cheeks, a finger teasing his entrance. “You can go… as hard as you want.”

 

“As hard as I want?” Inui repeated, enjoying Samejima’s reaction immensely. “Baby, if I went as hard as I wanted, you wouldn’t be able to sit on that fine ass of yours for days.” He removed his finger so that he could squeeze Samejima’s ass before giving it another short slap. “This is all about you,” he continued, soothing the sting of his slap with a kiss. 

“Tell me how you want it, baby. Do you want it harder? More often?” He bent down to whisper in Samejima’s ear, “I’ll do whatever you want. But you have to tell me. I’m not a mind-reader, Koichi.”

 

Samejima had to hold back another whimper as Inui warned him what would happen if he went as hard as he wanted, his cock throbbing with need as another slap came. “We-we’ve got the whole weekend,” he breathed, swallowing thickly. “And what I had in mind… had me mostly on my back.” He bit his lip again when he felt Inui’s mouth pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Or on my stomach…”

Slightly tightening his grip on the legs of the chair, he tried to figure out how he wanted Inui to continue. “I want it harder,” he said after a few moments. “As hard as you want. I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

 

Inui smiled as Samejima hinted to what he had planned for the weekend. “Don’t forget on your knees,” he murmured. “I’m rather fond of you in that position.” He nipped lightly at Samejima’s earlobe before straightening in his seat. 

Just as Samejima requested, the next slap to his ass was harder than the previous ones, as was the one after that. He soon established an irregular sort of rhythm spanking Samejima, first giving each individual cheek attention before slapping both. Inui said nothing, content to watch as his lover squirmed and writhed in pleasure as he was spanked. But soon, the growing wetness on his pants was too much to ignore.

“You’re about to come, aren’t you?” He didn’t sound disappointed at all. He was pleased his touch had such an effect on his lover. “I can feel you. You’re dripping so much, Koichi. Do you want to come now?”

 

Once Inui continued this spanking session, Samejima lost track of how much time passed by. All he could do was enjoy the contrast between the stinging pain and pleasure as Inui slapped him over and over and over again, slowly pushing him towards the edge until he was dripping with precum.

“Yes,” he whimpered, “Yess, please!” He instinctively turned to glance back up at Inui, temporarily forgetting that he wouldn’t be able to see him with the blindfold still on. “I want to come, sir, please let me come.”

 

Seeing Samejima like this, desperate and aching for release, was always incredibly arousing. Rubbing a soothing circle into one of the buttcheeks, Inui tilted his head, as if considering Samejima’s request. “I don’t know,” he said slowly. “I rather like having you like this. Maybe I’ll keep you on the edge like this for a bit longer…”

Hearing Samejima’s response, Inui chuckled. “How should I let you come then? Can you come from spanking alone? Or should I fuck you?”

 

Whimpering again, Samejima let his head fall forward. He contemplated letting Inui drag this out for as long as he wanted to, but as soon as the thought of them doing more than this he couldn’t find it in himself to do anything but beg Inui to let him come.

“Do it however you want,” he almost sobbed, “I just want you to make me come.”

 

Reaching for the closest end table, Inui found a small bottle of lube that he opened and poured over his fingers. Making sure they were coated thoroughly, he spread Samejima’s ass cheeks and carefully slipped one finger inside. “You’ve been so good,” he told his lover as he began to slowly pump the finger out of him. “So lovely and responsive.”

Another finger slipped in, then a third. “Come for me, Koichi,” he said. “I want to hear you moan as you come.”

 

Samejima stifled a moan as he heard a bottled being opened and could only imagine it as Inui slicked his fingers with lube. And then he felt his cheeks being spread and a finger slipping inside him and he could no longer hold back his voice. His moans grew from whimpering to loud as Inui added more fingers.

“Ryo…” he moaned, shifting slightly, feeling his hard cock rub against the fabric of Inui’s pants. “Can I… can I move, sir? I want to straddle you as you finger me until I come.”

 

Each time Samejima rubbed against him, it made Inui grow harder until he thought that he’d come simply from fingering his lover. He was partially grateful that Samejima’s vision was obscured because there was no way the other man wouldn’t take advantage of his flushed face. 

“Y-yes,” he said, breathlessly as he pulled his fingers out of Samejima so he could move. But then he held up a hand. “No, wait.” He waited for Samejima to step back before he lifted off of the chair just enough that he could slide his pants off of his hips. 

Inui reached for the lube, pouring more on his hands, and felt his breathing hitch as he stroked himself. “Come here,” he told Samejima, his voice thick and an octave lower than normal. He guided Samejima down until his cock pressed against Samejima’s entrance.

“Ride me,” he breathed, and letting go of Samejima’s hips, allowed the man to be impaled. 

 

There was a slight twinge of disappointment as Inui’s fingers left him, but he knew that he’d feel them inside him again soon. Samejima sat up on his knees again, preparing to move into Inui’s lap when he felt a hand on his chest holding him back. With a nod he waited on his knees, hearing some shuffling and the distinct clinking of a belt buckle hitting the floor and not long after he heard Inui’s breath hitching, making his heart race with anticipation.

He quickly got up to his feet when Inui told him to, carefully straddling him so he wouldn’t accidentally knee his lover somewhere. Samejima’s heart skipped a beat when he felt Inui’s bare thigh brush against the inside of his own and his breath hitched in his throat when he felt his lover’s hard cock pressing against his entrance.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly lowered himself down onto Inui’s cock, moaning as he felt it stretch and filling him.

 

Inui’s moan mingled with Samejima’s as his cock was enveloped in the man’s tight heat. His hands slid across bare skin, tracing the same path he did when Samejima was laid out in front of him. “Koichi…” he whispered, taking in his fiance’s state.

He began rolling his hips, gently at first, then more roughly when Samejima responded. “Yes, that’s it,” he murmured. “Just like that, baby.” Remembering that he hadn’t been told to stop, Inui slapped Samejima’s ass again. “Now it’s your turn. Harder.”

 

Once Inui’s cock was fully seated inside him, he didn’t move for a while at first as he wanted to just be able to feel himself be connected this intimately with his fiance. “I missed you…” he murmured, leaning in to kiss the first patch of skin he could reach on Inui. 

Before he had begun to move again Inui did instead, rolling his hips and making Samejima moan quietly. Matching his fiance’s movements, Samejima began to roll his hips as well, moaning again, louder this time, when Inui spanked him. “Yessir,” he breathed, picking up his pace.

Samejima rose up slightly onto the tip of his toes until only the head of Inui’s cock was still inside him and then let gravity slam him down hard again.

 

Inui let his head fall back on the chair as Samejima rode him, his climax rapidly approaching now that his cock was getting a lot of attention. “More,” he breathed, his eyes fluttering close. He gripped Samejima’s ass, his nails digging into the bare flesh. There’d be marks there later, but Inui knew neither of them would be too bothered by the fact. 

“You want to come, Koichi?” He lifted his eye, opening his eyes to look at his fiance. “Fuck me like you mean it. Or is my cock not enough? Do you want more?”

 

Feeling Inui dig his nails into his ass had Samejima hissing at the pain, but he didn’t slow down his movements, again rising up to let himself be impaled by Inui’s cock. “Fuck, you feel so good, sir!” he moaned, picking up a harder pace. “Yes, I want to come, sir. Please, let me come.”

Swallowing thickly, he dug his fingernails into Inui’s shoulders as he felt his lover’s cock hitting a sensitive spot inside him, and he tried to copy the movement that had gotten that result. “No,” Samejima rasped. “I don’t need anything else. Just you, sir.”

 

Inui wouldn’t have been offended if Samejima did ask for more. Familiar enough with the man’s kinks, and with the added benefit of being in a relationship with two other men, he knew how much Samejima could take. But his fiance didn’t need anything else apparently, and Inui nodded even though Samejima wouldn’t be able to see the action.

“Then come, Koichi.” Inui crushed their lips together, rolling his hips upward. “Come for me, baby.”

 

It wouldn’t take much for him to come now, he was already so close to the edge now that all he really needed was a little push and he would be done for. 

Humming in pleasure as Inui’s lips claimed his own, Samejima rolled his hips, his own cock rubbing against his lover’s hard stomach, making it throb from the added sensation before he finally came, moaning into Inui’s mouth as his cum spilled between their bodies. He forced himself to keep moving, riding the waves of his orgasm, but his movements became sloppier with each roll of his hips.

 

It was always a pleasure to see Samejima come; Inui hoped he never tired of the sight. Holding onto the man, Inui rolled his hips as Samejima rode out his orgasm. “That’s it, Koichi,” he murmured, feeling the man shudder in his arms. 

Inui wanted to hold off his own release. He had so many plans for Samejima once he came down from his climax, but he couldn’t hold off as his fiance continued to move. With a moan of his own, Inui came, emptying himself into Samejima with a muffled shout.

 

Feeling his lover emptying himself inside him, moaning, only made Samejima’s pleasure that much greater. Slowing down once he came down from his own orgasm, he kept his hips only to a gentle roll before finally halting his movements completely when Inui also seemed to have come down.

“That was amazing,” he said, smiling as he pressed a kiss to inui’s cheek. “Thank you.” He pressed another kiss to Inui, this time capturing his lips. “Would it be alright if I took off the blindfold now?” Samejima asked, his smile curving into a slight grin. “Or do you still have some plans that involves it, sir?”

  
Inui hummed as Samejima kissed him. “I dunno,” he said, smirking. “I’m rather fond of this look of yours.” But he still reached up to untie it, and this time, he kissed Samejima. “How’s the butt?” he asked quietly. “Do you need me to rub ointment, or can you go a bit longer without it?”


	2. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inui proposes a challenge to Samejima, one that might be a little too much to handle

“I wouldn’t mind it if you wanted me to keep it one,” Samejima murmured, but by then Inui were already untying the knot that kept the blindfold in place and soon his vision was filled with the face of one of the loves of his life, bathed in the soft candle light.

“It’s not too bad,” he assured Inui with a smile, gently kneading out the tension out of his lover’s shoulders. “But maybe we should still rub some ointment on it, and maybe we won’t need to do it later?” Samejima grinned down at Inui. “In any case, it’ll be nice to have you rubbing it all over my butt.”

After giving Inui a brief peck of a kiss he pulled away to stand up, pulling Inui along with him. “The ointment is in the bathroom, and since we’re still going over there, you can take a bath while the water is still…” Samejima gave a short laugh. “Well, maybe it’s still tepid at least?”

 

Inui snorted as he rose with his lover. “I've had worse.” He pulled Samejima towards him so that he could kiss him again. “But let's take care of you before we worry about tepid water.” Nipping once at his fiance’s mouth, he smiled. “Lead the way.”

Since Samejima knew where the  ointment was, Inui let him retrieve it once they entered the bedroom. As he watched him walk away, Inui was struck by inspiration and went to the treasure trove of sex toys they kept in the closet. “Go lay on the bed,” he called over his shoulder when he heard Samejima reenter the room.

Finding what he'd been looking for, Inui turned around. “I have something I'd like to try, if you're up for it.”

 

Running his hands down Inui’s arms, Samejima took his hands in his own, giving Inui another quick peck before pulling him along to the bedroom to get the ointment to rub on his ass. It felt a little sore, but it wasn’t worse than any other time they had... entertained themselves like this.

As they got to the bedroom, he left Inui in there while he continued to the ensuite bathroom to get the ointment, only taking a few second before he walked back out to the bedroom only to find Inui missing. Samejima was just about to call out for his lover when he heard some rummaging coming from their walk-in closet.

When Inui called for him to get on the bed, he did so with a flutter in his chest, wondering what his fiance had in mind for him now as he laid down on his stomach. “Oh, I’m up for it.”

 

“It never hurts to ask,” Inui said casually, walking up to the bed. “Besides, you may reconsider once you’ve heard what I’ve come up with.” He bent down to kiss the base of Samejima’s spine, his lips trailing down across one buttcheek before moving to the other. Dripping what he brought from the closet, Inui reached for the ointment from Samejima. 

“So why don’t you tell me more about what you have planned for this weekend?” he asked as he began to massage the ointment into Samejima’s skin. “You said before you planned on being on your back...your stomach.” 

He let Samejima talk for a few minutes before he rolled his fiance over. “Now...about my plan.” He smiled. “I need you to get me something for me from the store. I know,” he said, raising a hand as Samejima looked like he was about to protest. “You stocked up on food. But you’re not going to have this, and you’ll want to get it.” He leaned down to kiss him. “You’ll  _ really _ want to get it.”

Pulling back, he reached for the first item he’d taken from the closet. “I want chocolate. The good kind, not the ones we usually get. And they’ve just restocked the shelves, so you won’t have to worry about it not being available. But that’s not all.” Inui grinned. “I want you to go to the store wearing this.”

He held up the cock ring so Samejima could see it before he slid it over the man’s cock. Pushing it until it was snug against the base, Inui looked at it in satisfaction. “And there’s one more thing. Lift your legs up, please. And spread them for me.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure you can imagine what I’ve planned for our weekend together,” Samejima purred as Inui began to rub the ointment onto his sore ass, letting his eyes flutter shut as he shifted to lay his arms under his head. “But I suppose I could tell you about some of the things I hope we can do if we don’t get distracted with other kinds of fun.”

It was by no means a short list, what he wanted to do with Inui. It never was, because when it came to his fiances there was nothing Samejima wouldn’t consider doing with them. Some of the things he had planned were to try out some of their new toys, and he hoped that that might’ve been what Inui had been wanting too while he was in their closet. Other things, like the spanking session they had just done, were in no way new experiences to them, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t have fun while doing them. He wanted Inui to tie him up and he wanted to handcuff Inui to various surfaces in their apartment and drop wax all over his body. He wanted to enjoy some of the food he had gotten together - eating off each other. 

Being rolled over onto his back, Samejima sensed that this was the end of him talking and the start of Inui telling him what he had in mind instead, and though he had come not too long ago he could already feel his cock throbbing with anticipation.

“Oh,” he said, a little disappointed. It figured he’d have forgotten to pick up something and of course it would be the chocolate. Not having much of a sweet tooth himself, he rarely remembered that his fiances might enjoy something sugary now and again. 

But then Inui held up a cock ring for him to see and things immediately got a lot more interesting. Biting down on his bottom lip as Inui slid it down his cock, he could feel his heart rate beginning to pick up again, and then even more as he was instructed to lift up and spread his legs. Doing so, Samejima glanced at Inui, trying to catch a glimpse of what other toy Inui might’ve picked from their collection.

“It sounds like you’re not planning on going to come with me to the store,” he asked, trying to keep some control over the liquid heat that began to pool low in his stomach. “Wouldn’t it be more fun to see me walking around with these toys on me?”

 

Inui smiled, amused. “It might,” he conceded. “But while you take care of getting the chocolate, I’m going to enjoy that nice bath you prepared earlier. So that I can be nice and clean and ready to do all of those things with you. Besides,” he added, sliding a hand down the inner portion of one of Samejima’s thighs. “I like the thought of you out in public, each movement a reminder of what we plan on doing together.”

He held up a bottle of lubrication next, allowing Samejima to watch as he poured it into his hand and recoat his fingers so that he could slide them easily past his entrance. “Consider this a bit of foreplay, Koichi,” he told him, pumping his fingers in and out of his lover. “When you get back, I’ll fuck you as hard as you like in whatever way you want me to.”

Inui pulled out of Samejima abruptly and reached for the final item, something he’d purchased recently but hadn’t had a chance to use yet. It was a butt plug, much larger than the ones they typically used, if they used them at all. Coating it with the excess lube from his hand, Inui began to push it against Samejima’s entrance. “Oh, you are going to look stunning, Koichi.”

 

The feel of Inui’s hand sliding down the inside of his thigh caused a shudder to ripple through Samejima’s body, and he couldn’t keep out the images that his mind conjured as Inui talked. And then when Iui held up the bottle of lube, he felt a spark of excitement, his cock throbbing hard as his lover’s slicked his fingers with the lubricant before sliding his fingers inside him, pumping them in and out.

“You’re…” he breathed, letting his eyes flutter shut. “You’re being so unfair, Ryo.” Samejima wet his bottom lip, rolling his hips. “I’m supposed to go to the store after you’ve gotten me all turned on… and hard?”

Whining softly when Inui pulled his finger out, Samejima opened his eyes again to see the second toy as his lover reached for it, his stomach twisting in anticipation as he saw the buttplug and how large it was. Making no protest, Samejima instead took a deep breath and tried to relax himself as best as possible for when Inui began to push it inside him.

 

“Yes,” Inui said bluntly as he slid the plug into Samejima. “You are going to go to the store after I’ve teased you, because you know how incredible it’s going to feel when I finally allow you to come. And you can’t wait for it.” 

Making sure the plug was securely inside Samejima, Inui leaned down over his lover to kiss him, rolling his hips lightly. “You might need a larger shirt,” he breathed as he pulled away from Samejima’s mouth. “Unless you want people to stare at that impressive bulge of yours while you walk around.”

Straightening, Inui took a deliberate step away from the bed. “Go on, then. I’ll be waiting for you when you get back.”

 

Whimpering slightly, Samejima closed his eyes again, trying to keep his breathing slow and even as he was stretched wider and wider until the plug was finally completely inside him. He stayed completely still, getting used to being filled again as Inui crept up over him and gave him a kiss.

Shifting slowly, a moan escaped him as the buttplug touched a sensitive spot inside him. It took him a full minute just to get off the bed. “I’ll let you pick my clothes for me,” he murmured, grinning slightly as he looked over to Inui. “It can show as much or as little as you want it to.”

 

“Are you sure you want to leave that up to me?” Inui asked with a raised eyebrow. “I could make you go there naked if it were truly up to me.” But Samejima seemed perfectly fine with it, so after shaking his head, Inui moved towards the closet once more to choose an outfit.

His choices turned out to be not that different from what Samejima normally wore. Perhaps they were different colors, and maybe the pants were a little tighter, but that was basically it.

“Before you even try to suggest it, I'm not helping you get dressed.” They both knew how that would turn out. 

 

“Alright,” Samejima said with a wry grin. “You can pick, as long as it’s not no clothes at all. I’d rather not get arrested for public indecency as soon as I step out onto the street.”

Inui did a rather good job of choosing an outfit for him, but he couldn’t help but to be a little surprised that he had chosen free among all their clothes and not just Samejima’s own, resulting in Inui emerging with what looked like a pair of rather snug pants. But it had been his own suggestion and Samejima wasn’t going to back down now, and accepted the clothes from his lover.

Letting out a mock whine, Samejima pouted slightly when Inui told him he wouldn’t help him get dressed, but he couldn’t pretend that he didn’t know why his lover had said no to it. They had ended up in bed more than once while trying to help each other get dressed before, after all.

Looking through the clothes a little more carefully, Samejima noticed a distinct lack of underwear. “Seriously?” he said, sounding thoroughly unamused, but all he got back from Inui in response was a smug look on his face.

Putting the trousers on proved to be more of a challenge than he had expected, the buttplug pressing into his sensitive spots as soon as he bent over to put his feet through the legs. Many grunts and some moans later, he found out that it wasn’t that much easier trying to get his cock in place while it was fully erect either, but somehow he managed and he thanked the gods that the sweater was so much easier to put on than the trousers had been.

Walking over to Inui, he pulled his lover in for what he meant to be a brief kiss, but when their lips touched he couldn’t help but to deepen it. “I’ll be back in just a little while then,” Samejima breathed when they parted. “You’d better be finished with the bath by then.” With a final kiss, Samejima left the bedroom and walked downstairs, groaning slightly as he realized that his shoes would be just as bad to put on as the pants had been.

 

The kiss left Inui feeling breathless. “No promises,” he said faintly, regretting even coming up with this plan the moment Samejima pulled away. “Hurry, please. I’ll be waiting for you.” He exhaled slowly when his fiance left the room. Waiting until he could hear the front door close, Inui was a lot calmer when he entered the bathroom to see the large bathtub filled with water, candles and rose petals scattered around it. 

“You don’t miss a thing,” he said quietly, brushing his fingertips against one of the soft petals. Sliding his shirt off of his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor, Inui stepped into the tub and found that the water wasn’t quite as cold as he initially feared. His next sigh was that of relief, and he sank down to fully submerse himself to wait for Samejima to return.

But before too long, Inui was bored. Extremely bored. So used to having to get clean quickly, washing himself for the weekend ahead took absolutely no time at all, and with no one else to enjoy the bath with him, there wasn’t much point in him staying in the water. He thought of Samejima, of how he was faring with the toys on him while he went shopping. 

Before he even realized what he was doing, Inui was reaching for the phone. “Hello, babe,” he said when Samejima picked up. “How are you holding up?”

 

Walking to the nearest store that would have at least semi-fancy chocolate took nearly twice as long as usual because of the toys he had on him and in him, but he also couldn’t walk too slow, or he might end up never getting to the store because of the buttplug giving him all kinds of stimulation.

But eventually, Samejima made it to the store and the candy aisle, when his phone began to vibrate in the pocket of his trousers, and he cursed himself for not putting in his jacket instead. Taking his mobile out, he saw Inui’s name on the caller ID and picked up.

“Hey,” he said, trying to sound as neutral as possible. “I just got to the store and am just about to pick out the chocolate. Any kind in particular you want, or just fancy?”

 

Inui sat down on the edge of the bed. “Fancy’s good,” he said as he put his feet up. It was nice hearing Samejima’s voice, but he really wished he was there in front of him. “Did you have trouble getting to the store?” He couldn’t really tell by the way the other man talked, which was troubling. “You didn’t take it out already, did you?”

He was silent for a few minutes, but he didn’t want to hang up just yet. “I never told you what I wanted to do this weekend, did I?” Inui asked. “I mean, this is a great start, and that bath was nice, but it’s not all I want.”

He knew Samejima had spoken about imagining spending the entire weekend on his back, but Inui wanted to be spoiled as well. He wanted Samejima to blindfold him just as he’d done to him downstairs, and to tease him mercilessly. “I want you to stroke me, taking your time until I’m begging yo-oh!” 

As he’d been talking, Inui’s hand had slid down his body and he began to act out his words, stroking his cock until it stood proudly against his stomach. He moaned appreciatively, forgetting that he was on a call with Samejima, as his callused hands caught against the sensitive skin.

“Fuck!” he muttered, hopelessly aroused now.

 

Picking up a few bars of the fanciest-looking chocolate he could find, Samejima then headed over to the cash register, walking just as carefully as before. “It took a bit longer than usual,” he replied, stifling a moan as the plug pushed against a soft spot inside him. “But it went alright. And no, I didn’t take it out,” he added with a slight grin on his lips. “I can be good too, you know?”

Arriving at the register, Samejima quickly got to pay for his items and was soon heading back to their apartment, and though neither of them had said anything for minutes, he quite enjoyed having Inui with him, even if it was just in the phone.

“No, I suppose you didn’t,” he said when Inui finally spoke again. “Tell me what you want then, and I’ll do my best to make it happen when I get back.”

But that had been a bad idea. Samejima didn’t know if Inui was actually trying to turn him on even more, but it was hard to imagine that his fiance didn’t know what he’d be doing to him, telling him about all the acts he wanted them to play out.

“Fuck, Ryo,” he almost hissed when he heard his lover moaning. “You’re being kind of a dick right now.” He tightened his grip on the bag of chocolate, feeling his cock throbbing with need. “It’d take me at least ten minutes to get back home, and that’d be if I wasn’t walking around with a huge buttplug inside me!” His slightly raised voice managed to turn a few heads of passersby, and for once Samejima felt slightly embarrassed as he addressed Inui in a quieter voice. “Are you trying to kill me, or just get me to jerk off in public?”


End file.
